Kitsune
by Girl of Blue Fire
Summary: She haunts his sleep, half spirit/half temptress, but who is the predator and who is the prey? MadaMito. Short scene cut from Chapter 2 of my story 'Covet'. Can be read as a stand alone one-shot.


**Author's Note - **_So this is a little treat/stop gap since I won't be able to update 'Covet' for a while. It's already been up on Deviant Art for a while but I thought I'd share it here too. This one-shot is a longer version of a sequence that happens at the start of Chapter 2 of 'Covet', although it can be read as a stand-alone piece too._

_Apologies for the repetition of a little of Chapter 2 to those of you who have read it, but it gives the scene some context._

_Rated M for mild sexual themes and references. Hopefully nothing too risky._

_**Naruto**__ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this work is published purely for fan entertainment._

* * *

**Kitsune**

_Dedicated to FireEagleSpirit_

_Kitsune - Legendary Japanese fox spirits who sometimes transform into beautiful women to seduce mortal men. Often leave at dawn or when their real nature is discovered. _

Delicate fingers trace over his shoulder and down his back, sending warm shivers through him. Madara stirs slightly and feels lips press against the column of his throat. They move upward to nuzzle at his ear and he growls softly in appreciation. Faint perfume fills his nostrils as he breathes in the scent of her and their lovemaking. Madara smiles in his sleep and turns to capture the object of his dreams but she melts away from him.

"Mito." He demands huskily. "Come here." _Why is she running from me?_

"Come chase me." She calls back, appearing out of the haze, enticing and ephemeral.

"You're mine." He grins with predatory intent and leaps after her.

Mito returns his glee, her beautiful face momentarily vulpine, before she disappears again. The fact she seems different from her usual serene self doesn't faze him. For some reason it seems to make sense, although in the heady rush of desire he feels he doesn't care either way.

There's no trace of her despite his adept senses and the mist is fast becoming thicker than the ones that plague the Land of Water. Increasingly irritated he casts about, poised for the slightest hint that would betray her. Madara is no sensor but her alluring essence seems to fill this place, wherever it is, so she can't be far off. It's strange but his need for her is keener here, visceral, almost animalistic. In the waking world she was just entertainment, an amusing distraction, but now the urge is so strong, its all he can do to restrain it.

He stalks slowly through the ethereal landscape, footsteps soundless as he hunts her. It is only meant to be a flirtatious game – something to tease him, but as he walks he feels more and more unbound as if something deep within him is stirring. Outwardly, he is still himself - relaxed and self-assured. He would enjoy their little battle of wits. But when he finds her…

The fog is making him feel like a hawk trapped inside its hood. Madara allows a sliver of annoyance to pass over his face.

_It will be worth it in the end._

A shadow flickers at the edge of sight and he whirls round but she is gone, leaving only the echoes of her laughter to taunt him.

"I will find you." He says, frustration only adding to his desire. "These mists are nothing to my eyes."

In answer to his need, he finds himself rising up like a falcon, crimson gaze piercing the cloud. He doesn't question this, it just seems a natural extension of his being– a God-like power at last unleashed.

The mists part from his divine gaze and there she is finally, eyes wide at being discovered. The fear in her face is as attractive as her beauty.

_Finally, you acknowledge my power. It was foolish of you to test it…_

They lock eyes and then she flees, her red hair flying behind her. The tresses gather around her like a cloak and suddenly she is a fox darting away from him.

"Kitsune." He whispers, as he floats above her. _Prey_.

He dives downward; his hands now talons and she dashes right and left to avoid him. Mito is fast, racing through the undergrowth but Madara is faster. The shadow of his vast wingspan looms over her and the Uchiha's veins thrill with the anticipation of victory.

He strikes, and she cries out half in pain, half ecstasy as the talons slice into her. They tumble together, changing back into their human forms. Finally, Madara pins her underneath him, arms above her head, her throat bared to his mouth.

"You see," he whispers, his breath caressing her ear as she lies caged in his arms. "You're mine." And he leans in, his kiss almost aggressive as he presses against her neck.

"You're wrong." She replies even as her body responds to him, arching as if the animal instincts still haven't left her

Madara's smile is indulgent as he looks up, eyes heavily lidded with lust. Her red locks curl around her on the moss, framing that gorgeous, teasing face and at that moment he can't think of anything he wants more in the world than her.

"Do you need me to prove it to you, Mito?" He says allowing his weight to fall, pressing soft but insistently down between her thighs. "Because I intend to."

Her eyes flutter closed for an instant and he feels her chest rise against his in a sudden breath. But before he can revel in the sensation of their bodies together, her eyes flicker open and he gasps. Instead of the pupiless sapphire he is used to, the irises are an alien amber, complete with slits. Her smile is feral, turning her from the Mito he knows and loves into something more fey.

"Did you forget, Uchiha?" She whispers, her nails like claws raking into his back. "Kitsune disappear with the dawn."

The sunlight hits his sensitive eyes like senbon and Madara stirs irritably. It couldn't be more than a few hours past dawn and he had been up most of the night. Pushing away the crawling sense of disquiet from the dream he'd had, Madara screws his eyes shut and tries to block out the insistent chirping of birds and the dull hiss of cicadas. Unsettling as it was, dreams were always better than reality these days apart from the ones that have him wading in blood.

The morning chorus continues outside and Madara grinds his teeth. Resigned, he turns over, reaching instinctively for Mito. The nightmare may have been strange but it had given him a few ideas he wouldn't mind trying out in reality. His hand stretches out, seeking soft skin, only to be met with cold, bare sheets. His eyes flare open and he remembers.

Of course there is no Mito…. She is Hashirama's wife.

_"Did you forget, Uchiha? Kitsune disappear with the dawn."_

* * *

_**Author's Endnote - **__Poor Madara - he really needs some love! Still I liked playing around with the falcon and kitsune imagery because of Madara's preoccupation with falconry and Mito being the future host of the Kyuubi (plus the slight temptress side I think Madara might see in her ) Also that kind of weird stuff tends to happen in dreams and lets face it, most of us tend to think of Madara as a sexy, predatory type of guy!_

_I decided to cut this from Ch 2 because that section became overlong and it also created slightly the wrong tone for that point in the story. Still, there were aspects I liked, so after getting some positive feedback I decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed! There may be a Part 2 to this at some point soon._

_Expect to see more of ' Feral Mito' in the distant future in 'Covet'. If you liked her please check out FireEagleSpirit's glorious images of her and majestic falconer Madara that partly inspired this fic._

_Anyway let me know what you think. (Hopefully it wasn't too weird?_ _I blame it all on Madara!) _


End file.
